The wireless terminal (i.e., handset) is more and more becoming a single-point device for telecommunications, entertainment, messaging, Internet access, data storage, etc. People are beginning to look upon these devices as not a luxury or convenience, but as a necessity. Coupled with the expansion of wireless terminals and their ever-encompassing features, is the growth of their possession and use by teenagers, or even younger children. Because of the use and possession of wireless terminals by younger persons and those offended by certain content that may be available through their terminals, carriers have generally limited content selection and content programming is generally set for mass appeal. In some instances carriers may have legal requirements placed on the content available to wireless terminal account holders.